This invention relates to a method of performing the front squat exercise and a weight lifting device for supporting a weight lifting barbell during the performance of the front squat exercise, and more particularly, to a method of performing the front squat exercise and a weight lifting device for distributing the load of a weight lifting barbell to the anterior deltoid muscles of the weight lifter during the performance of the front squat exercise.
The front squat exercise in which the weight lifter's legs are used to alternately raise and lower the upper portion of the body while maintaining the spine in an erect position is one of the most beneficial exercises to develop lower body strength by increasing overall hip and leg strength as well as increasing hip flexibility. This exercise movement also produces a whole body training effect because it recruits more of the postural stabilizing musculature than many other weight bearing exercises. Typically, in performing the front squat exercise, the barbell shaft is positioned along the anterior deltoid close to the weight lifter's throat in the groove formed between the clavicle and the neck. This position of the barbell is necessary for the proper performance of the exercise because it places the load near the lateral mid-line of the body thereby allowing the weight lifter's posture to remain relatively erect and maintains the barbell above the hips so the load can be distributed to the large muscle groups in the legs and hips. Unfortunately, however, this position may also result in intense pain, discomfort, and tissue trauma to the weight lifter due to the shearing line of force exiting the relatively narrow metallic bar. Further, the position may also causes tremendous pressure to be applied to the sternum which may impede the natural rise of the weight lifter's chest cavity during the deep breathing cycle for performing the front squat exercise.
In order to maintain the barbell in its proper position during performance of the front squat exercise, various bar grips have been developed. The two most common bar grips utilized for performing the front squat are the "conventional" grip and the "cross-arm" grip. When using the "conventional" grip, the weight lifter rotates the hands and elbows and places his hands on the barbell such that it will rest in the last two knuckles of the fingers with the palms facing upward, the wrists cocked backwards in hyperextension, and the elbows pointing in a forward direction. When using the "cross-arm" grip, the weight lifter crosses his arms with his right and left hands on the opposite sides of his head just inside the shoulders with the thumbs sometimes hooked under the barbell. Unfortunately, however, while the "cross-arm" grip decreases the tendency for wrist injury, it also decreases the weight lifters lateral balance which may cause the barbell to see-saw.
Another common problem in performing the front squat exercise results when the weight lifter positions the barbell too high on the chest such that the bar bell presses on the weight lifter's throat which may result in limiting the weight lifter's air intake and may cause sever discomfort and injury.
Accordingly, a need exists for a weight lifting device for use in performing the front squat exercise which properly positions the barbell near the lateral mid-line of the body while distributing the load generally along the weight lifter's anterior deltoid muscles and which prevents or hinders the barbell from pressing against the weight lifter's throat or rolling down the arms and chest. There is also a commercial need to accommodate the vast differences between the various human forms in the shoulder anatomy and provide a device which fits many different shaped and sized people.